1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ashtrays in general, and more particularly, to a cigar ashtray.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various shapes and forms of ashtrays known in the art. In particular, there are ashtrays designed especially to rest a cigar and retain cigar ashes.
One known type of cigar ashtray, for example, manufactures for Davidoff, includes a generally rectangular base plate, four side walls, and a bridge member which is mounted at a fixed position, e.g., across the middle of the ashtray, between two opposite side walls, parallel to the other two side walls. The top surface of the bridge member includes a number of concavities for securely resting cigars. When a cigar is rested on the ashtray, the foot end is supported by one of the concavities of the bridge member, and the cap end is supported by a top edge of one of the side walls parallel to the bridge member. This ensures that the cigar ashes are collected by the ashtray and that the cigar is generally supported along its entire length in a position that allows even burning between taking draws.
The concavities on the bridge member may have different sizes, i.e., different radii of curvature, to accommodate different diameters of cigars. The position of the bridge member, i.e., the separation between the bridge member and the side walls on either side, is selected to comfortably accommodate a standard cigar size.